


Когда вопит душа

by mahune



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, M/M, Out of Character, POV Jensen, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahune/pseuds/mahune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Забвение бывает благом. Но вот если ты вспомнил то, что так старался забыть?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда вопит душа

**Author's Note:**

  * For [compo67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/gifts).



Темнота. Разлагающаяся пустота. Ни одной мысли в голове. И в то же время голова готова лопнуть от безмолвных криков, раздирающих её изнутри.

Мне кажется, что похмельем мучается не мой организм, а моё сознание. Пора встать с кровати и привести сумбур в порядок. Пора заткнуть эту вопящую пустоту в голове.

Боже, что ж так херово?

Прошло тридцать три минуты с того момента, как я открыл глаза. Откуда я знаю? На стене напротив кровати — часы-переводка, которые ты когда-то налепил, искренне веря в то, что они сделают нашу спальню уютнее.

_Кстати, ты где?_

_Падалеки, разве ты не вернулся? Сукин ты сын! Как всегда: ссора, и ты уходишь, хлопнув дверью, и возвращаешься через пару дней, потупив взгляд._

Я знаю, что я больной ублюдок. И мне жаль, правда.

Жаль, что я не могу сдерживать себя. Жаль, что мне нравится видеть ужас в твоих глазах и синяки от моих пальцев на твоих бёдрах и шее.

Блядь, сейчас лопну. Пора отлить. Не дай бог ты не спишь на диване в гостиной. _Падалеки, сучонок, лучше будь там. Не выводи меня. Мы даже ещё помириться не успели. А ты уже снова меня бесишь. Ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт._

Голова звенит от говна, которое в ней застряло. Его не выковырить.

Мои мысли и поступки — это мерзкий и гниющий ужас отрицания. Отрицания того, что не я смогу без тебя, отрицания того, что я чего-то в жизни стою. Отрицания того, что ты мне не нужен. Я отрицаю даже самого себя.

Надо бы взглянуть в зеркало — болезненно тянет щёку. Не помню, что случилось. Может, мне вчера прилетело во время баскетбольного матча?

_Сука, Падалеки, ты где?_

_Ты видел это зеркало? В нём же ничего не разобрать. Чем ты занимался в моё отсутствие? Бесишь ты меня!_

М-да. Ну и физиономия. Точно, что-то случилось вчера. Вот бы вспомнить.

Моё тело — это божественный брак. Бог просто ошибся, поселив чёртову душу в ангельскую форму. 

Кого ты любил во мне: ангела или демона? Почему ты каждый раз возвращался? Почему боготворил руки, которые оставляли на тебе синяки? Почему любил проводить большим пальцем по губам, из которых только и слышал, что оскорбления? Почему не мог отвести взгляда от моих глаз, в которых ты видел только презрение?

Холодный душ — ужасное средство. Ни одной мысли. Только тревожное чувство. И мозги словно захлебнулись в формалине. Я не могу вспомнить. А душа словно рвётся мне что-то рассказать. 

_Падалеки, ты, блядь, где? Помоги, а?_

Моя любовь — она есть, просто у неё порок человечности. У неё рак и она едва жива. Я ненавижу её слабость и её наличие. Но её никак не выжить из себя. Это ты виноват. Виноват в том, что я люблю тебя. Виноват в том, что я ненавижу тебя потому, что люблю.

_Падалеки, хорош уже. Возвращайся._

Утолить обиду можно и тёплой водкой. 

_Бесишь, Падалеки. С утра пораньше бесишь._

Всё зло от водки. Электрошок для сердца и пропитых мозгов.

В голове больше нет тишины. Душа вырвалась. Она вопит.

Я знаю, почему ты не дома.

Сука.

Вчера я тебя убил.


End file.
